Right Here Waiting
by CidGregor
Summary: One-shot, RobStar.  Starfire's been summoned home to mediate a crisis, and as her abscence drags on and Robin tries to deal with not having her around anymore, he realizes how he really feels about her.  R&R, please!


Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans.

* * *

**Right Here Waiting**

by CidGregor

* * *

There was nothing he could do about it. Not one single, tiny, worthless little thing. And he almost hated himself for it. Why did he have to be so helpless…? 

He told himself it wouldn't be so bad without her…he told himself six months was nothing, that he could make it that long without seeing her. But he'd been wrong…he'd been more wrong than he could ever possibly have guessed.

_Star…_ he silently called to the night sky. _…I miss you…_

Robin sat at the edge of the roof of Titan's Tower, staring at the moon and the stars. It was a perfectly clear night, and the stars were lighting up the night sky by the thousands. But it meant little, if anything, to the Boy Wonder. The only 'star' that mattered to him was missing that night…and had been for many days now.

It was about a week ago that it had started. A Tamaranian craft had come from the depths of space and arrived at Earth, hailing the Titans and the young alien princess among them. The Titans had welcomed the craft with open arms…but the news they brought was not something Robin had enjoyed hearing.

There had been trouble on Tamaran. Major trouble. Civil unrest, rioting, rebellion…the details were lost to Robin now, they didn't matter. What mattered was that the royal family was being called on to mediate the crisis. And that meant Starfire was being summoned home.

She had been reluctant to go at first. She didn't want to leave her friends on Earth for so long, for the Tamaranian messenger had estimated that it could take the better part of six months to forge peace again. And Robin certainly didn't want to see her go for so long, either. But she had a duty to her people, and her home planet. They needed her. She could not refuse. Starfire knew it, and Robin knew it.

And so she left. After a handful of hurried goodbyes, and a few tears on Starfire's part…she was simply gone. Gone for a whole six months. And try as Robin did to understand that there was no choice…try as he might to convince himself that he would be okay without her…it was in vain. He wasn't fooling anyone, least of all himself. He was miserable without her. Not being able to see her smiling face, to hear her heartwarming laugh every waking moment of the day…it was driving him to the edge of his sanity.

* * *

"…but the more violent rebels decided to attack the meeting hall just as the treaty was to be signed – likely they didn't think much of the truce we had agreed upon – and the monarchs did not take kindly to that…it has set our efforts back by quite some time." 

Robin listened intently to Starfire's story through the receiver. "So…you…might have to stay longer?" he said into the mouthpiece.

"I'm afraid so…" she said. "We were so close to reaching peace…but some, it seems, delight in chaos, and want it to continue," she added bitterly.

"I'm sorry, Star," Robin said, and meant it. "I can imagine how hard it must be on you."

"Yes, it is quite challenging…but my spirits are…lifted, hearing your voice again."

Robin allowed himself a smile that she of course could not see. "I'm happy to hear your voice, too, Star. I…I miss you."

"I miss you as well," Starfire said, almost pouting. "It is not fair! If they hadn't attacked the meeting hall the treaty would be signed, and this would all be over, and I could…I could be coming home right now!"

"I know, Star, I know…" Robin said. "But we'll see each other again soon, I know we will. Just be strong."

"I…I will try…" she said. Then… "I'm sorry, Robin, but I must go. It has been…wonderful speaking with you again."

"Same here, Star…"

"…Good-bye, Robin."

_Click._

"…Goodbye…Starfire…"

* * *

Six months came and went. Starfire's calls came rarely…he was lucky to hear from her once in a month. It ate at him like a festering disease, ripping a hole in his heart in the shape of a certain alien girl who held it in her hands and probably didn't even know it. 

_How much longer is this going to go on?_ Robin sighed deeply. _How can I keep living like this…without her?_

What made it particularly bad, not having her around, was whenever duty called. How many times had it been that he'd instinctively called out orders to Starfire in the heat of battle, only to hear an awkward silence from the rest of his teammates until he remembered that she was not there to fight with them any longer? Too many, it seemed, because before long, Cyborg had taken temporary control of the team to stop him from making any more dumb mistakes, and Robin found he didn't really care anymore. Cyborg could have the 'leader' seat…all he wanted was to see Starfire again. It was now as though the team was missing two members, for Robin's heart was just no longer in it. He was lost without her.

So here he was again, sitting on the roof and staring at the stars, six months and ten days after she'd left, and still no word on how much longer she'd be gone. It was a place he came to often…almost every night, really…waiting to see _his_ star come out to shine brighter than all the others, and each night he went back inside empty-handed and alone. And it seemed tonight would be no different.

Robin finally took his gaze away from the thousands of stars that were not his, and not for the first time, feelings of doubt began to cloud his mind. It wasn't that he blamed Starfire, not at all…more that he blamed her position. _Why did she have to be a princess?_ he asked himself. _And why did they have to pick her to do all this? Why not other members of the royal family? Why did the royal family need to be involved at all?_

The questions circled his brain endlessly, none of which he had the answers to. As they did their dance in his head, taunting him, mocking him, he almost began to wonder if it was even worth it, to spend so much time worried about it all…wondering if she even missed him as much as he missed her…

Robin promptly pinched himself, hard. That line of thinking wasn't going to lead anywhere good, that he was sure of. Of course she missed him too. Of course it was worth it to worry about Starfire…to want her to come back, to lie through many a sleepless night hoping that maybe this would be the day she finally returned.

_I have to be strong…_ Robin commanded himself. _I know in my heart she'll come back someday…and no matter how much it hurts, I will wait for her until she does._

Robin eventually realized he was shivering, and went inside. He wandered aimlessly through the Tower, and subconsciously his feet led him to Starfire's room. Before he knew it he had walked inside, and was staring around at it without really seeing anything, as he'd done so many times before. It was just as she had left it. She had left her bed unmade in her hurry to leave, and the sheets were thrown haphazardly off the sides. Her dresser and closet hung open and almost bare, as she had emptied them of almost all her clothes to bring along; all that was left were a couple of spare uniforms.

Looking at them, he was reminded of the time when he'd discovered her and the other Titans dressed up in his own spare costumes. Everyone had gotten a good laugh out of it, he'd heard, though Raven had been too embarrassed getting caught taking part in it to look Robin in the eye for the next three days. Robin chuckled a bit at that memory, and inwardly smiled as he remembered just how cute Starfire had looked wearing a cape…

He turned his attention to her bedside table and caught sight of the handful of framed pictures resting there. Some of them were of the whole team together, some were of each of the Titans individually. The one that most caught his eye, though, was the one of just Robin and Starfire. They were standing arm in arm, her wearing the most dazzling pink dress he'd ever laid eyes on. It was a picture of their dance after the prom incident with Kitten. Robin smiled; he had no idea how she'd gotten a picture of that dance, but he found he was glad she did. He remembered how it had been one of the worst days of his life, until that moment took over and turned it into one of the best.

A sound from under the bed told him that hers and Beast Boy's pet Silkie was awake. The strange little creature climbed out into the open and looked up at Robin with an almost depressed expression on its face.

"I guess you're missing her as much as I am, huh?" Robin said to the creature. He remembered with another fleeting smile how happy she was with the little bug, and with him, the day he'd told her she could keep it. She'd cooked him breakfast for a week to thank him, despite his constant assurances that she didn't have to. _That's just how she is, though…always thinking of others before herself…_ Robin thought.

Almost everything in the room seemed to bring back memories for the Boy Wonder of all the happy times he'd had with Starfire. He'd never thought much of them at the time; they were just little things, after all, nothing huge to get excited over…but now that she wasn't around anymore, he realized just how much he missed those little things. He couldn't believe that he'd ever taken them for granted like that. Why hadn't he ever thanked her for it all? Why didn't he ever thank Starfire just for being Starfire?

Ever since he'd known her, Starfire had always been there for him. She was there to laugh along with him as Cyborg and Beast Boy argued about tofu or their video games. She was there for him whenever he got hurt, doing whatever she could to make sure he recovered as quickly as possible. Even when he had allowed himself to be dragged into Slade's apprenticeship, she did not give up on him; she held on and believed in him. Why wasn't he doing that for her now? Why wasn't he there on Tamaran by her side, helping her, comforting her?

_My responsibility right now is to the city, and the Titans_, he would tell himself, _just like hers right now is to her people._

But that didn't do anything to help his mood. He wasn't doing the city or the Titans any good at all. Responsibilities be damned, he wanted to be with Starfire again…he wanted to hear her infectious laughter ringing through the halls of the Tower, he wanted to feel the rich scents of her perfumes and shampoos tickling his nose, he wanted to be there to wipe her tears away when she was sad. But no matter how much he sat there wishing for it, it wouldn't come true. He was just as far away from her as ever.

Scowling at nothing, he stormed out of Starfire's room, trying not to think about his predicament any further and of course failing miserably. He paced around Titans Tower aimlessly for hours, from the living room to the gym to the criminal archives to the garage to each of the Titan's bedrooms and all the way back around again. He must have circled the Tower five times before he gave up his wanderings and threw himself down on his bed in frustration.

Why was this so hard? Why was he letting it drive him up the wall like this? He'd never had this problem before, not ever. He'd never felt this way when any of the other Titans were gone for one reason or another, and he'd certainly never quit caring about his crime-fighting responsibilities before. In fact, the only times he remembered acting at all like this was when it involved Starfire. When she went through her transformation, and when she was betrothed; both times there was nothing on Robin's mind other than bringing her back; not the city, not the other Titans, not even Slade. And now the same was true again, only magnified tenfold.

_Why?_ He knew she could take care of herself; she was the strongest person he knew, literally. Why was he always so concerned about her? Why did he care so much about having her there next to him instead on some far away planet where he couldn't see her smiling face every day?

_You know exactly why,_ a part of him said.

_Why?_

_You love her._

_I…love her…_

It was true. He realized it now. He'd fallen head over heels for his best friend, and now it was tearing at his heart to not have her near him.

_All the more reason to wait for her,_ that other part of him said. _They say absence makes the heart grow fonder, after all…it will just make it that much sweeter when she comes back._

Robin knew that voice within him was right. It might be damn near torture not having her around, but she _would_ come back someday, and everything would be okay then. No matter how long it took until that day came, he would wait for her. He _had_ to wait for her.

Robin leapt to his feet with renewed hope. He had every intention of going straight back up to the roof and continuing his stargazing until she appeared, when a ring sounded from his computer. It was the subspace radio he used to reach Starfire. The sound shook Robin's nerves; it was so late…she wouldn't be calling at this hour unless…

…_unless something was wrong…_ he realized.

He snatched the receiver and held it to his ear. "Hello?"

"Robin of the Teen Titans?" an unfamiliar voice crackled.

"Yes…who is this?"

"My name is Ryand'r," the speaker identified himself. "Brother of Koriand'r, the one you know as Starfire."

"Is everything all right? Where's Starfire?"

The short silence on the other end of the line told him everything he needed to know.

"The peace negotiations she was striving toward had been completed, and she was on her way back to Earth…but some of the remaining rebels who refused to agree to the treaty…they followed her…her ship was destroyed."

Robin's heart plunged into a bucket of ice. _No…not now…she can't be gone…_

"When…?" he managed to croak.

"Earlier tonight. Our scouts discovered the wreckage of her ship in high orbit around Earth…"

"She's…gone?" Robin whispered.

More hesitation. "We don't know. No body was discovered, and the escape pod was missing. Its last known trajectory was Earth, near your Tower. She may have made it to surface…or she may have been captured by her attackers…we were hoping if you have heard any reports of strange objects falling from the sky…"

Robin didn't even hear the rest of Ryand'r's words. He'd sped out of the room as fast as his legs could carry him, heading to the roof. His eyes swept the cityscape and the night sky as he burst out the door, searching for a smoke trail, flames, anything that might give him a clue…

And suddenly, far closer to home than he'd expected, there she was. His star. Starfire.

She stood at the edge of the roof, smiling her perfect, innocent little smile as she met Robin's eyes, and the Boy Wonder almost melted on the spot right there. She was back…she was safe…

"Robin?" she asked, staring concernedly at his expression. "Is everything all right? You look as though you've seen a ghost."

"Starfire…I…I thought…I mean…your brother, he said…he said your ship was shot down…" Robin stuttered.

Starfire actually giggled. "Oh, that. I hope Ryand'r didn't scare you with some horror story, he can be a bit pessimistic sometimes. I was in no danger. Oh, but what am I doing, talking about that? I am home! Have you missed me terribly, Robin?"

"More than I ever imagined I could miss someone…" Robin whispered. "Star…I…"

Words failed him. He ran forward and threw his arms around the alien girl, pulling her into a fierce hug, as though trying to make sure she was really real.

Starfire hugged him back, smiling again. "I missed you far more than I thought I would, as well, Robin…and…I think I understand why that was…"

"I was thinking the same thing," Robin said. "I…"

"Please, Robin, I…I must say this, it is important…"

"So is this Star, really, it'll just take a second…"

"Robin, I must tell you…"

"Starfire, you have to know…"

And then, both spoke at the same time…

"I love you."

The two stared at each other in shock. Neither had expected their own words to come out of the other's mouth right then…but it was a welcome surprise.

"I couldn't do anything since you left," Robin admitted. "I made stupid mistakes, I wasn't focusing on the task at hand…Cyborg even took over as leader until I could get my head back on straight…it wasn't until just now that I realized it was all because I loved you."

"My mind was equally wandering," Starfire said. "Whenever I was to be focusing on my work, I felt my mind drifting back to you, and how much I wanted to see you again. And I felt so guilty, because I knew that perhaps if I had paid more attention I could have finished sooner and been home before now. But I could not stop thinking about you, and…it just came to me one day that…it was because…well…I had fallen in love with you. And then I knew that the sooner I began giving my entire focus to my work, the sooner I could get back here and tell you the truth. I love you, Robin, with all my heart."

"I love you, too, Star…"

And without another word between them, their lips found each other, and the two at last became something more than best friends. The star and the bird shone in the sky brighter than everything else, lost in each other for a moment that stretched into an eternity.

When they finally broke, Robin was stunned to see Starfire's expression downcast. "Star, what's wrong?" he asked quickly.

"Robin…the peace we forged with the rebels on Tamaran…it is not the most stable one. There may well be a time in the near future that the treaty shall be broken, and my people will have need of me a second time…I fear that being separated from you all over again will be far more painful the next time around, now that we are to be doing the 'going out.'"

Even when she was sad, Starfire's strange use of language had a way of making Robin laugh. He suppressed it quickly, though, and gave Starfire his most sincere smile. "I know it might be hard to be apart again, Star, if things come to that…but if we got through it once, we can do it again. You know why?"

"Why, Robin?"

"Because no matter how far away you go, no matter how long you're gone, and no matter how much I might miss you…I'll know in my heart that you'll come back…"

He leaned in and kissed her again for just a moment.

"…and until that day comes…" he finished, "I promise you…I'll be right here, waiting."

**THE END**

**

* * *

**

Author's Notes: My first one-shot. Yay. (I'm such a sap.) Well, it was a neat experience, anyway. I hope you all liked it.

The BB/Terra story is up next, but I'll be on my Spring Break vacation for a while, and I still have a lot to flesh out about that fic anyway if I want to get it done right, so it'll be about a week or so before I get to it. Until then, enjoy this and my other works, and of course feel free to review, comment, and/or flame, as desired.

Till next time,

JP, aka CidGregor.

* * *


End file.
